Sword Art Online: A Chance of Survival
by DevilGokuu
Summary: When two best friends try out the new VRMMORPG called Sword Art Online, they quickly realise there lives are on the line. The log out button has disappeared and the only way to log out is by beating the game, however if they die in the game, they die in real life. The two will have to work together and with others, because in this game, it's kill or be killed...
1. Chapter 1: Stuck

**_Sword Art Online: A Chance Of Survival_**

**_Chapter 1: Stuck_**

**January 14****th****, 2022**

My name is Yoshirama Kennedy; I am a new SAO player. My in-game name is Yoshio.

I head into my room and put on my Nerve Gear, I'm going to play Sword Art Online, a game my friend Tomaskitu recommended to me. It was released today and he got my copy for me, I gave him the money of course, I'm super excited. I have played Alfheim Online before so I should be used to the layout of SAO, I hope. I tell it to start the link, I close my eyes and then I'm suddenly logged into Sword Art Online. I'm wearing a grey t-shirt, with a jet black leather strap across my chest, to protect it. My hair is spiked up and light blue, my eyes are also sky blue.. I 'm equipped with light black/grey gloves which have grips on. I also notice I was given a sword, I unsheathe it from its case, and it's beautiful. It's made from fine steel and dazzles in the sunlight, I have also been given 25.000 Cor. May not be the best but it's a start. I begin to walk towards the Town Of Beginnings, the scenery is amazing, not like any other game!

I head to the shops, too see what they're selling, and with only 25.00 Cor. I have to be careful with what I buy. I get some health potions which will probably come in handy, I was going to head over to the Blacksmith to have a look at the swords, but I would probably end up buying one. After looking around the shops I ended up finding 2 teleportation crystals which is good. Once I was equipped, I went to the fields to hunt for boar, so I could level up.

I struggled to find them and I continued my search, but then I heard a cry coming from my left. It was a voice I'd heard before, which stunned me. But when I turned to the sound I saw someone getting attacked by a boar.

"Bingo!" I say quietly under my voice while sprinting towards the boar. Once I reach it I quickly unsheathe my sword and slash the boar's torso, which made its health bar go down to half, the other player then had a chance to strike at the boar, he stabbed the boar in its mouth, which finished it off. Its health bar went down to 0 and the boar suddenly burst into multiple pixels of green. The other player slowly stood up.

"Thanks!" he said.

"H-hey, no problem" I reply.

He puts his hand out too shake. "I'm Tomaskitu Jr"

I pause for a minute, I know that name! "Tomaskitu, it's me, Yoshirama!

"W-What, no way! You said you were gonna play tonight, but I didn't actually believe you!" He said while hugging me.

"Anything for my best bud" I replied while patting his back.

"It looks like you're hunting to level up?" He asked while pulling away from the hug.

"Yeah... I'm having trouble finding the boars though"

"NOT to worry, I know where's there's loads!" He said while walking away. I followed closely.

After hunting for a while I had gained three levels, I was quite impressed. Me and Tomaskitu began walking towards a forest, but we were both teleported to the centre of The Town of Beginnings. Every single person who was logged on was there. We couldn't leave the area, but after waiting continuously for 5 minutes, the sky turned ruby red, the colour began to drip down, like blood. I stand still, not knowing what's going to happen next. The blood forms into a gigantic man, wearing robes.

"Welcome to the first ever VRMMORPG, Sword Art Online, My name is Kayaba Akihiko, the creator of SAO and Nerve Gear!"

Wow, my role model was here, but what for?

"You have probably noticed that the log out button from the menu has disappeared. Let me make this clear, this is not a defect; I repeat this is not a defect. This is a feature of Sword Art Online."

What? I thought to myself, I went to my menu and sure enough, the log out button was GONE.

"The only way you'll be able to log out now is by beating the game, all 100 floors."

I heard someone shout "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" I guess he was right, ALL 100 floors?

"Also, one last thing, if anyone from the outside tries to take your Nerve Gear off, you'll die instantly from radiation frying your brain, not to mention if you die in here you die in real life."

At this point people were crying and some had even fainted.

"Now before I go, you all have a present in your inventories, good luck everyone!"

The creator then began sniggering to himself, while the sky turned back to normal and he disappeared. Me and everyone else instantly went into are inventories and sure enough, there was an item in there, a mirror. I equipped it and looked into it. Everything went bright and then when the brightness disappeared I looked into the mirror to find I looked like my real life self, I now had my long dull black hair and hazel eyes. I heard laughter, cries and even shouting in anger.

Tomaskitu looked at me in despair.

"Now everyone's gonna know I'm ginger!" He shouted while falling to his knees.

"Whoa, now there's nothing wrong with being ginger" I said while bringing him back to his feet.

"Well… I guess you're right" he mumbled while turning and walking away."

"H-hey, were you going?" I asked.

He turned around.

"Too the tavern, I need rest, and I can't log out so I might as well."

He was right, so I nodded and followed him to the tavern.

A/N: I apologise for this chapter not being very long, I can assure you that chapter 2 will be much longer, however it still is a work in progress, thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: The Tournament

**_Chapter 2: The Tournament_**

**March 24****th****, 2022**

I've been trapped in this death game now for two months, I haven't come close to death yet, but my friend Tomaskitu has, many times. I won't die; I won't let this game be my death!

I've levelled up pretty fast too, I'm level 23. Tomaskitu on the other hand is level 20, he just hasn't been hunting as much as me, now that is weird because you wouldn't think that if you knew how many times he basically beaten death.

"Hey Yoshio I'm not really feeling up to this tournament…" said a voice from behind me.

I turned to see Tomaskitu not looking his best.

"What tournament?" I asked him with a surprised tone.

He narrowed his eyes on me.

"The tournament you entered US in…"

I had completely forgot, I entered us both in for a tournament between 10, whoever won got a special ability that only beta-testers could have, and the best thing, if you got beat, you don't die.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." I stated.

"Yeah well I don't know why you entered me, I'm awful at fighting!" he said while looking down at the floor.

"Well that's the reason I entered you, so you can improve."

"How will getting dropped on my ass every match help me improve my skills?" He questioned while punching mid-air.

I ignored him and left the tavern's room.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm going to get a new sword and armour." I shouted, while walking down the stairs that led to the bar. Tomaskitu tagged along, like I thought he would.

We finally reached the Town of Beginnings and I head over to the blacksmith straight away.

"Hey Yoshio, I'm gonna head over to the armour shop."

I raised my hand with my thumb up, so he knew that I had heard him. When I entered the blacksmith shop I was amazed with how many people there was. I stood at the back, trying to stay out of the horde of people that were crammed together.

"12.000 Cor!" someone shouted.

"12.500 Cor!" shouted yet another voice.

It was an auction, damn it. But what made it worse was it was an auction for the sword I wanted, I saw it a couple of weeks ago but I didn't buy it because I didn't have enough, and now when I do have enough there's an auction, great.

"13.00 Cor!" Shouted an elderly voice.

That's it, I thought to myself.

"16.000 Cor!" I shouted, maybe a bit too loud, because everyone stopped talking and turned to me. The blacksmith raises an eyebrow while looking at me.

"Anyone willing to go highe-" before he could finish, a deep, toneless voice chirped in.

"25.000 Cor!" The voice said. The blacksmith chuckled.

"Looks like we have a winner!" he said while beaming with a smile. I was shocked, I really wanted that sword.

"God dammit, 40.000 Cor!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, the room stayed quiet.

"Is anyone going higher?" the blacksmith asked. The room was still quiet.

"CONGRATULATIONS PLAYER, YOU HAVE JUST WON A RARE SWORD!" the blacksmith said while walking towards me. Well at least I finally got that sword, but now I'd have to be cheap when I was buying armour, as I only had 20.000 Cor left. We traded items, I gave him the money and he gave me the sword. It was made from shiny obsidian, very heavy but extremely short. Its power was above 50 and it added extra grip on the handle. I took my old sword out of its sheath and replaced it with my new one, good thing there the same size.

I think the other auctioneer who wanted to buy it for 25.00 Cor wasn't pleased, because on the way out a hooded figure shoulder barged me and gave me a dirty look, oh well. I headed to the armour shop and met Tomaskitu; he had bought some pretty nice amour, all red.

"Wow, that sword looks awesome!" Tomaskitu exclaimed.

"Thanks, I won it in an auction for 40.000 Cor, it's rare apparently." I said while taking it out of its sheathe and showing it to him.

"Dude it's made out of obsidian, that alone costs more than the sword, you gotta good deal."

"Indeed I did" I said while sheathing it.

"You gonna get any armour?" Tomaskitu asked.

"Nah, I figure a sword will be enough" I said while equipping a teleportation crystal

"If you say so" Tomaskitu said while proceeding to equip a teleportation crystal too.

We teleported to the Tournament Arena and I felt nervous, I could tell Tomaskitu did too. We entered the arena and both went through the check-in. We were then both brought separate waiting areas. The waiting area I was in had a single target dummy; I figured I'd warm up before I went in. I unsheathed my sword and ran towards the dummy; I slashed at its torso then across its head and then did one last strike across its neck, beheading it. I then heard a microphone turn on, so I listened in.

"Hello ladies and gents! " The tournament announcer exclaimed. "Welcome to the FIRST tournament on SAO, well not if you're a beta-tester, but for all you new comers lets go over the rules!"

I sat on the bench in my waiting area, I'm nervous, yes. But if anything this is too prove myself worthy.

"You can only use swords and there are NO special abilities aloud, sorry beta-testers but it's only fair! As killing is disabled, the only way you can win is if your opponent's health bar dips down to zero, now like I said, DO NOT fear, there is no death. You can also win by making your opponent give up! SO let's move on to the first round, Asuna vs Sachi!"

The first round went quickly, with Asuna winning, and then the next two rounds began. They passed quickly and then it moved onto the next round which was round 4.

"Tomaskitu vs Klein!" the tournament announcer exclaimed. Tomaskitu nervously walked into the area duelling field and stood with his sword lowered. His opponent, Klein was using two swords, one pointing towards Tomaskitu and the other guarding his face.

"BEGIN!" the announcer shouts. Tomaskitu stood still while Klein ran to him. Klein brought his sword high and slashed towards Tomaskitu, he blocked Klein's attack and went for a counter, but Klein blocked his attack with the sword guarding his face. Tomaskitu moved back slightly with his sword now held high. "Is that all ya got?" he said.

"Pah, you're child's play!" Klein responded. Klein then lunged towards Tomaskitu and slashed towards his lower body, he blocked but his sword's durability was too low, his sword suddenly burst into green pixels and Klein sliced across Tomaskitu's head, bringing his health bar down to zero.

"WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT, KLEIN WINS!" The announcer exclaimed happily. The crowd began cheering Klein's name and Tomaskitu walked out of the duelling field with his head down. Rounds 5 and 6 took a while as the opponents were evenly matched. Then, round 7 was about to take place.

"Alright guys we have an interesting duel coming up, Asuna vs Yoshio!" said the announcer.

I walked out onto the duelling field with my sword unsheathed and my head high; I couldn't look scared, especially not against a girl. Even though she won last time, she wasn't going to get defeat me so easily.

The announcer then shouted begin! We both ran at each other, I slid underneath her while slicing at her feet, but her reaction times must have been high, because she jumped over my attack easily. She swung a strong attack at me but I managed to block it, making a little spark as the blades collided. I then proceeded to swing an attack towards her head, but yet again she dodged and caught me by surprise. She ended up stabbing me slightly in the torso; it brought my health bar down to 75%. I cracked my neck and took a deep breath. I then ran up to her at my full speed and unleased a series of powerful attacks at her, she blocked two of them and the rest all landed, as they were so powerful she dropped her sword. I was going to be a gentleman and pick it up for her, but I needed to win the tournament, so I slashed across her face for one last time making her fall to the ground and that brought her health down to 0.

"My, my, Yoshio wins!" the announcer shouted.

"Good fight." I said while putting my hand out to help her up.

"Y-you got lucky!" She said while standing up.

"If you so say." I said while smirking at her. We then both left the field.

I took part in two more matches, and won them both, making it into the finals. I also noticed another player was doing extremely well, his name was Shinkawa Shouichi. I already knew that from hearing the announcer say his name, though I had not once seen him.

"OH BOY! It's the moment we've all been waiting for, the final! Our two finalists are Yoshio and Shinkawa Shouichi. They are both extremely strong, so it's hard to say who'll win!" The announcer shouted in excitement. Once again I walked onto the field, head held high and sworn drawn. I knew this would be a tough fight, I had doubts. I and Shinkawa stood opposite each other he wore a hooded cloak with a red armoured chest plate. I then noticed something; he was the guy at the auction, the guy who shoulder barged me, and the guy who wanted the sword I have now…

"Good luck, Shinkawa." I said playfully.

"Don't think I'm mad about the sword, coz my sword is 20 levels above yours, and I'm 20 levels above you. Also my name isn't Shinkawa, its Red-Eye…" He shouted while putting on a skeleton mask that had red eyes.

"Ooh you're scary!" I said, trying to act like I wasn't scared, he's 20 levels above me, of course I'm scared.

"This'll be your doom, squirt." He stated.

"BEGIN!" shouted the announcer. I began running towards Red-Eye whereas he just stood still. I knew he had a plan so I jumped into the air and slashed by sword 3 times in a row towards him, but he de-materialised and my attacks went straights for him. I immediately turned to the announcer.

"That's cheating, you said no abil-" I couldn't finish my sentence because I had a sword straight through my gut. This was so unfair, my health bar was now down to 50 and if I didn't act soon then I'd lose this tournament! He eventually pulled his sword out of me by kicking me away; as soon as I got up he sprinted at me at top speed with his sword now glowing blue.

"Time to end this easy battle!" he shouted while still sprinting at me. I don't know what to do, I thought to myself. When he was a few inches away from me he swung towards my face, harder than any swing I had ever seen, I managed to block his attack, but it slightly knocked me off balance. I then proceeded kicked him in the gut and then punch him in the face with my free hand, but that only made his health go down to 95 so I knew that they were useless attacks. Red-Eye then pulled of another sword attack, once again I blocked it but this time it sent me flying to the ground.

"Oooh and Yoshio is sent flying to the ground!" The announcer said with a tone of excitement in his voice.

When I was on the ground I was too focused on the entire crowd laughing and I wasn't focusing on getting back on my feet, so Red-Eye ended up stabbing me three times in the chest, bring my health down to 0.

"I CANT BELIEVE IT, RED-EYE WINS!" The announcer shouted, with a high pitched voice.

I knew I'd lose, but at least I got to the final.

A/N: Thanks for reading, this chapter was probably slightly boring but don't fear, the next chapter will be more intense!


End file.
